


Hands tied behind your back

by StepTowardsTheLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Angry Sex, Light Bondage, Power Bottom Louis, Smut, Teasing, Ties, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepTowardsTheLight/pseuds/StepTowardsTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry styles is a fucking tease. A fucking tease. Louis had been on edge all day watching the boy dance around suggestively. He had had enough by the time they reached the hotel. He decided that he was going to make Harry stop teasing him and teaching a bit of a lesson. Normally louis isn’t allowed to touch himself because that’s harrys job. Louis decides he’s going to break that rule for the purpose of punishing harry and he has fun doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands tied behind your back

ouis had had enough. He was fed up to say the least and if he was completely honest he was also very horny. Harry knew what he was doing, it was all completely deliberate, a plan to get Louis all desperate and begging for it. The older boy wasn’t happy and he most certainly wasn’t going to begging Harry for anything that night. In fact, if everything went to plan it was going to be Harry who was begging while Louis gave him a taste of his own medicine.

Louis got changed and showered quickly in the backstage area of the x factor venue, ignoring the other boys as he did so. Harry smirked knowingly, still wearing that stupid fucking dangly cross earring. Louis had half a mind to rip it out his fucking ear. Stupid harry and his fucking screaming voice and lingering touches. Their security team led them out when they were all showered up, Louis getting into the same car as Harry (as they lived together). Louis didn’t speak to Harry though, his arms crossed over his chest and hair still damp from the shower. There was a knowing smirk on harrys face, he clearly thought he’d won.

If only he knew.

When they got home Louis grabbed Harrys hand, pulling him out the car and dragging him into their flat. He took the boy straight to the bedroom, ignoring how smug Harry seemed.

"So." Harry began as louis pushed him down on the bed, going to the wardrobe and searching through it to get some ties. "Someones-" He didn’t get to finish what he’d started to say because before he could Louis was pushing him back on the bed and joining their lips together. Harrys hands made to grab for Louis’ hips but louis grabbed them quickly, using the ties to tie Harry to the bedpost by his wrists.

"Louis?" Harry asked, confused now. His arms were tied slightly behind his back which was admittedly rather uncomfortable. This time it was Louis who smirked.

"You’re a fucking tease." He said simply, eyes narrowed as he stripped himself off. He took his time, knowing this would get Harry all hot and bothered. "And i don’t like it." He continued. "So im going to punish you." Harry moaned out loud at that. Fucking hell. Maybe his plan had been to get Louis all needy and slutty but this was good too.

Louis stripped down completely, smirking as he did so before pulling Harry’s jeans off. He moved slowly, teasing him obviously. Just thinking of how harry had performed had him hot under the collar. Actually it just had him hot as now he didn’t actually have a collar. Harry watched with half closed eyes, anxious to know what louis was planning to do.With a small smirk Louis sat himself down on the bed in front of harry, giggling cheekily. He leant over, pulling the bottle of lube out from under the bed.

"Since you seem to like teasing so much i’ve decided for your punishment im going to tease you right back." Louis mused softly, watching as Harrys expression changed to frown.

"W-what?" He stuttered out, watching Louis carefully as he spread his legs, not saying anything as he sat right in front of Harry.

"You’re going to watch me and you cant touch me." He said simply, spreading lube on his fingers and moving them down to his entrance. Harry groaned, watching with his lip between his teeth. Louis moved slowly, teasing himself as well as harry. It had been a while since he’d been able to touch himself and as much as he loved Harrys touch it was nice to have his own. He ran his fingers over his hole a couple of tmes before pushing one in, moaning loudly.

"O-oh." He panted out, exaggerating just a little bit, smirking proudly when he saw the almost hungry look on Harrys face. He continued to finger himself, adding another finger when the first one lost it’s appeal. Harry was rock hard, his bulge obvious in the boxers he still wore.

"Fuck louis, stop teasing. I’m going to cum my boxers." He mumbled causing louis to laugh.

"So now you hate teasing." He mused, sliding his fingers out himself and moving to pull harrys boxers off. He giggled again as he straddled Harry. "You seemed perfectly fine watching me squirm." Harry groaned as louis wriggled his hips a little bit, his head tipping back. The fact that his hands were tied up was killing him, he longed to hold louis like he was so used to doing. "Going to punish you now." Louis mumbled more to himself than anything, taking harry in his hand and pushing himself down on the boys cock. Harry groaned, feeling Louis’ tightness around him.

"Fuck." He muttered as Louis’ hands moved, holding harrys hips to stop him from thrusting up. Louis moved slowly, bouncing himself down on harry and moaning gently. He loved this. Loved how every time felt like their first. Harry struggled against his ties, desperate to be able to hold louis and fuck into him properly. Louis just held Harrys wrists, stopping him from pulling at the ties and riding him faster.

"So good louis." Harry panted, his curls sticking to his forehead. Louis held him still as he moved faster, high moans and whimpers leaving his lips as he did so. He was close, of course he was close, he’d been hard all day from harrys teasing but he wanted Harry to finish first. Biting his lip he sped up his actions, the bed hitting the wall as he did so. Harry let out a loud moan and it was then Louis noticed that he was still wearing that fucking earring. "Lou i’m gonna cu-." He cut himself off by coming hard into the smaller boy, eyes squeezing shut as he did so. The smaller boy let out a little moan at the sensation, reaching his orgasm too before he pulled off harry.

"No more teasing?" He mumbled as he untied harry, curling up into his side. Harry laughed.

"No deal."


End file.
